What If?
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: What if Able and Christa had never sent Hook and Chris thoose emails what would have happened? One shot Rating in case


Disclaimer don't own it none of it not even hook wish I did but it belongs to mr king and whoever else has shares please read and review but its my first go so be nice to me.

What If?

Hook was sat with Chris in the basement or as Hook affectionately called it Hook's Kingdom. They were sat on the sofa he had been sat on when after she had rejected him. That had been so upsetting I mean he had just put his arm across behind her and she had rejected him, but then he got that email. That mysterious email which was signed Chris but she had been right next to him and he had seen the email she got at exactly the same time and it was exactly the same but signed from him and he had never sent that email although he wasn't complaining I mean who would complain at something which had started off such a perfect relationship. But he couldn't help but feel that maybe Able and Christa had had a hand in it.

And he couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if he had never got that email:

Chris's POV

Ever since she had rejected him Hook had been moping around the hospital and had lost all interest in anything, even Peter Rickman. And Natalie had almost lost all thought. She couldn't help but wonder what his friends would do to her if they ever found out that it was her fault that he was being like this. They'd probably kill her. Especially if any of them ever found out that as well as him having strong emotions for her, she had strong emotions for him but she was scared.

Scared that things might go the same way they had last time, ending with her cowering in a corner with bruises all over her body watching the police escort him away.

Scared of being betrayed again.

Hook's POV

Can't think of anything but her, don't want to think about her anymore. Tried to get her off my mind can't, just want to get away, don't want to stay.

Chris's POV

And all those sweet things he used to say like about my lab coat and his grave yard when he asked me to stay and told me he needed me, and I screwed up big time maybe this should go in his graveyard under a big cross its got to be one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I wish I could go back to that moment when he put his arm around me so that I could respond the way I should have but that will never happen.

Hook's POV

Wishing she was next to me, wishing she had kissed me or I had kissed her hating myself for not daring until it was too late, can't sleep. When I close my eyes I see her smiling, laughing, chatting can't help but stop functioning can't help but wish she knew how I feel.

Chris's POV

People have begun to suspect me for making Hook the way he is at the moment, dejected, dark eyes. Caught Elmer and Lona looking at me in a hostile way yesterday and now I can't bring myself to talk to anyone unless they start it.

Hook's POV

Went down to the Kingdom, my kingdom and finally slept for hours but it was strange, when I woke I had dreamed of Chris coming down here and kissing me and crying whilst I slept. And it made sense as a dream but when I woke, there were lipstick marks on my lips and a letter by my bed I read it.

OMG

No she can't why did she say that. If she felt that way got to go stop her before she does anything stupid.

Chris's POV

It was so stupid but I couldn't help myself. I had to, it was killing me. I watched him until I knew he had to sleep then I followed him down to his kingdom. I couldn't. I couldn't help myself from kissing him, he looked so peaceful and when I kissed him even through the sleep he responded. So I kissed him again and I couldn't stop. I saw some paper and a pen and as I knew there was no way he'd want me now he had to understand for when they found me he had to know that I loved him more than he loved me and seeing him like this was killing me and I had to go elsewhere but nowhere on this earth whilst he is mad at me. And so I wrote I told him that I had to end it and this was the only way to stop the pain for both of us. He'll mourn and then he'll move on and forget me.

Hook's POV

She's going to kill herself over me and now I'm running round trying to find her, I know she's still here. Maybe she is on the roof?

Chris's POV

Well I'm here in Hook's Kingdom to feel close to him when I go out. I'll just lie on his bed then I'll take the drugs I brought.

Hook's POV

Damn it she's not here where would she go she said she wanted to be close to me. No not in my kingdom please no it's at the other end of the earth well I'll run and see if I can stop her and tell her I love and need her.

_5 mins later_

Chris is lying on Hook's bed about to take a drug.

"Chris! No please no let us talk!"

"Hook I need to go you understand"

He got over to her and gently took the drugs off her.

"Hook! No I can't stand it please just let me go"

He comes and lies next to her and wraps her in his arms.

"Chris I love you"

She wriggles around to face him.

"Really"

"Of course. For two years I have loved you every day."

"I love you too I love you so much and I'm so sorry I hurt yyy…"

"Shh" He comforts her. "It's alright we're together now it doesn't matter."

He kisses her and enfolds her again in his arms, her body seems to meld with his perfectly. Suddenly he is reaching for her blouse and she is reaching for his shirt and in a movement so sudden she cannot comprehend it for a moment, she is lying under him and as he slowly leans closer and kisses away all the tears she had not realised she was crying he starts to use one hand to push his way up her leg taking her skirt with his hand. They are in ecstasy.

"Sweetie, sweetie, come back honey please."

Hook looks up to find himself looking into the face of his one and only true love.

"Where were you it was like you just vanished for a while."

"It's okay I'm back now, for good. Now where were we, Ah yes I remember."

He proceeds to kiss Chris

"Honey, I want to ask you something?"

"mmm" She murmurs

He goes onto one knee in front of her. Her heart rate accelerates.

"Will you marry me? I love you and I always want to be with you. I guarantee there will be tough times and I guarantee that at some point one or both of us will want to get out but I also know in my heart that you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

He produces a ring from the pocket of his lab coat and holds it to her when she doesn't answer at first he begins to worry oh no he shouldn't have pushed and now he had spoilt his best ever relationship.

She started to smile, he loved her and she loved him and now he had proposed and she could live the rest of her life with him. And he was worrying about what she was going to say. She reached down for his arms pulled him up and kissed him.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and so yes I will marry you."

They end up on the bed to show one another how strongly they feel and no-one will disturb them for a very long time. They float away totally immersed in each other.

A piece of paper drops from the ceiling, it reads

"Hook I'm so sorry for hurting you but at least when I go I'll be near to you and I won't be hurting you, you deserve so much more than I can offer but I love you and rejecting you was the biggest mistake I ever made I love you good bye Chris"

Antibus was sneaking round in Hook's kingdom when he found the piece of paper, he took it in his mouth and ripped it up into tiny pieces then spread all the pieces between the bins in Kingdom Hospital.

They were lucky

Able and Christa could see what they needed

and so they found each other.

**The end**


End file.
